Question: ${6 \div 0.6 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {6 \div 0.6 = 6 \div \dfrac{6}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div 0.6} = 6 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {6 \div \dfrac{3}{5} = 6 \times \dfrac{5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{6 \times 5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{30}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = 10} $